Maloker
Maloker was an Old One responsible for the creation of the first vampire. Biography Origin When humans started using magic against the Old Ones to lock them in the Deeper Well, Maloker needed an army to fight back against humans, and he created vampires to do so. He was ultimately unsuccessful and was one of the last Old Ones to walk the Earth before he was sealed in the Deeper Well. He was considered the father of all vampires. Return Following the End of Magic, he was resurrected by Simone Doffler in an attempt to make herself into Vampire while retaining her own powers, only to perish shortly thereafter when the new Seed of Wonder took root. Because the most powerful Old Ones could never be completely eradicated, Maloker's essence lived on even though his corporeal body was destroyed. He was able to come back into being when Xander wrote into the Vampyr book that "Dracula became the most powerful vampire of all," causing Dracula to transform into Maloker, with his persona being overwritten by that of the Old One's. Taking to the streets of San Francisco, he was staked by Dawn (turned into a giant by Willow) when she pushed him onto the Redwood Insurance Group building which had been blessed by a priest. Maloker turned to dust and Dracula was able to reassemble himself in his original, human form, only to immediately start transforming again. Xander wrote into the Vampyr book that Dracula was able to fight off Maloker using his willpower, barring Maloker from coming into existence through Dracula. Characteristics Like most Old Ones, Maloker was a massive demon. He had a bat-like appearance, with pointed ears and loose, wing-like folds of skin connecting his arms and body. He had sharp fangs and claws, a crest-like protrusion on the back of his head, and charcoal or gray fur covering most of his body. Powers and Abilities As an Old One, Maloker was able to take on any size he wanted. He had strength superior to most demons, to all known vampires and Slayers, and to the wide assortment of deities and magic practitioners which challenged him in the Deeper Well. His fangs were sharp and his jaws were extremely powerful he could use them to rip other demons apart. He was also capable of flight. Being a very powerful Old One, Maloker's essence could never be completely eradicated: even if his body was destroyed, he could find ways to physically come back into being. Weaknesses Being the progenitor of vampires, Maloker shared a number of weaknesses with them: sacred objects, fire and stakes, but each would have to be big enough to account for his scale to have any effect. It was possible to stake him with a sacred object, upon which his body would turn to dust. Trivia *It is unknown what was his relationship to Archaeus, an ancient, powerful demon who was responsible for siring the Master's bloodline. *The Turok-Han vampires' lineage could be traced back to Maloker, although whether they were the very first vampires he made directly was never explicitly mentioned. Appearances *"The Harvest" (Only in illustration) *''The Core, Part One'' *''The Core, Part Three'' *''The Core, Part Four'' *''The Core, Part Five'' *''New Rules, Part Three'' *''New Rules, Part Four'' *''New Rules, Part Five'' *''In Pieces on the Ground, Part Two'' Category:Demons Category:Old Ones Category:Scooby Gang enemies Category:Males Category:Resurrected individuals Category:Vampires Category:Worshipped entities Category:Demon Masters Category:Deceased individuals